To the New World
by Azurez
Summary: Collection of One-shots involving Norman and Sirius Black as a couple. Formerly known as 'All you need is Love'.
1. All you need is Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter both belong to their respected owners!

 **Warning:** Infidelity/Cheating, same-sex relationships, implied mental and emotional abuse  
 **Pairings:** Norman (Senri)/Sirius Black  
 **Summary:** Sometimes all you really need is a moment with the person you love to wash away the doubt.

* * *

"Somehow I had a feeling that you would be here."

Norman turns averting attention from his plants, the greenhouse filled with various botany gained over the years from trees to bushes, vegetables to flowers. They were his pride and joy next to his children and his Pokemon, focus shifted towards the interloper smiling in acknowledgement. "I needed some space, the living room started to get a bit crowded." A little lie with a fragment of truth there had been no need to go into detail. "Guess I should have said something."

"I envy you," Sirius says, grey hues glowing with a hearty laugh strolling towards him. The night sky shined down with various stars dancing beautifully above. "Few notices when I go missing."

Norman empathized surrounded by large crowds of people yet felt invisible and lonely among the masses, easily faded into obscurity. Few cared about him as a person beside his kids, May and Max, his colleagues barely acknowledged his existence unless needed something. His staff dedicated to their training, the gym and to the city; Kenny quickly became attached to his family and acted like a go-to between his home life and professional life. Kenny was a rather good kid though often wondered whether he was taking advantage of his kindness, intervening when things became too chaotic and hectic; trust was a valuable thing. Something that he held up above all else.

Probably why his heart still ached when Kenny believed the worst in him rather than giving him the benefit of the doubt. The trainer whom he had come to trust as his second-hand, welcomed into his home with open arms believed him in the wrong without thinking for a moment to speak with him, while everything cleared up Norman kept the teen at arm's length these days. Odd how things turned out. Norman accused of infidelity and proven innocent where the accuser his now ex-wife, Caroline having the audacity of accusing him of unfaithfulness, was cheating on him for years. Their marriage deteriorated the moment the lies came to light pondering on how much of their marriage was a sham, then discovering she forced May and Max to ride in the back of moving van when first re-location from Johto to Hoenn. Norman fought until gaining full custody over his kids sending Caroline packing.

Bitter crept up from inside. All those hours, all that work Norman put in at the gym for the sake of providing for them. There was no one to blame other than himself, he should have questioned why Caroline desired to have two homes, that spending spree of hers (despite continuing to wear that god-awful dress day in and out). Working himself into the ground for someone that never truly cared about him.

On the other hand, his problems were small compared to what Sirius went through. There were bits and pieces that Norman managed to figure out never prying until Sirius was ready to talk seeing as the man came crashing into his life – quite literally.

"I notice," Norman whispers softly.

His features shifted slightly Sirius's mouth curved warmly to a smile. "Yeah," He agrees. "You do notice."

"Maybe it's a blessing that we blend so easily into the background," Norman muses teasingly.

Sirius snorted head shaking ruefully the glint of mirth danced in his eyes. "I used to be considered a heartthrob during my younger years; girls and guys used to throw themselves at me from every angle. Never understood why." His eyes rolled playfully. "I was never into any of them. They never knew the real me or wanted too. I was just a piece of meat."

"I still think you're handsome," Norman supplies, encouragingly.

"That's because I'm fabulous," Sirius stroke a pose grinning silly with a hand through his dark locks and wiggled his eyebrows.

His eyes rolled and shoved playfully. "Yes, yes whatever you say."

The response was a witter smile and a boisterous laugh echoing through his greenhouse, so contagious that even Norman suddenly found himself smiling, laughing alongside Sirius, strange how the two fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He felt humbled to have him by his side, wondering what exactly Norman had done to deserve someone like him. Mistakes were made falling downwards inside a spiral losing control over himself; working out until he passed out, the lack of appetite and that lethargic attitude – the dissonance and wariness of others pushing people away fearful of being hurt again. Then Sirius and the others came into his life rescuing him from that state – little by little discovering meaning in trust again. The road proved difficult opening up to people, the kids not so much being a father and all, Harry reminded him a bit of his own daughter stubborn, managing to get into mischief all the time willingly or not, kid was very observant and calm keeping the rowdier members of their little newly established family in-line wielding charisma that the gym leader never saw before, everyone rallied around him like Dustox's to a flame. Sirius similarly brought out the best in those around him.

Norman felt confused at Sirius's interest in him. The man was movie-star handsome long luscious black hair flowing easily that devil may cry attitude all while carrying himself confident with certainty whereas he was plain. Doing yoga, his workouts and his weight training helped developed an fit body there was a difference between the two appearances wise.

A part of himself felt envious.

"Stunned by my good lucks, Normie?"

Norman's arms crossed. "In your dreams," He answers, mouth twitching with amusement.

"Than I must be dreaming cause you're always in them." Sirius tosses a wink playfully.

His head shook. "You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"You love me. I know you do," He response cheekily.

"Sometimes I wonder," Norman quips teasingly, the soft chuckle rumbled from his throat lips falling to a frown. "I still don't understand why you're with me. I'm not exactly… colourful," he adds sparing a slight glance. "I'm not explosive with attitude and charm like you are. I'm pretty much a doormat if we're being honest. I'm not…" His hands curled, throat tightening. "I'm not perfect."

Nothing. No words were heard merely the sound footsteps eyes shutting tightly excepting the worst. A shift in his weight occurred snapping him out of thoughts, tightness around his torso snapping his neck backwards and felt the tingling sensation of the long locks against his skin.

"I don't want perfect," Sirius murmurs. "I don't want someone who is just like me. I love you for being yourself; a humble, kind and loving man who had love to spare enough for a fugitive with nowhere else to go." Raising his hand cupping the side of Norman's cheeks caressing gently, a soft smile blossomed on his features. "You treat me like an actual person Norman, as an equal and a man; making me feel welcomed with open arms and loved like no other. You see the good in everyone and try your best to lend a hand without holding their hands – you've even opened your home to everyone, people you didn't even know. Not many people would."

Norman blinked and blinked once more. "Course I did, how about I turn someone in need away?"

"That's exactly my point," Sirius points out. "Very few would."

"You don't need a reason to help people," He answers quietly.

Sirius's gaze warmed. "That's exactly what I mean. You have a big heart, and even bigger one for a convict."

"You never went to trial," Norman teases, chuckling. Somehow Sirius always managed to make him laugh stirring the warmth up inside becoming confident; the way he made him feel was beyond anything ever felt before a smirk split across his features with eyes dancing. "You know," he adds playfully tracing his finger down Sirius's chest. "Isn't this the part where you kidnap and have me for yourself?"

The man's eyes flashed fiercely taking on a roguish stance with arms snaking around his neck. "In that case time for me to make a getaway with my heist, no?"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Norman's laugh soars pulling away from Sirius, a mischievous gleam in his eyes then turned sharply sprinting forwards smiling smugly the sounds of the wizard chasing after him not too far behind.


	2. Carnival

Chapter Two: Carnival

"What in the world did you bring us to Norman?"

Sirius gazed wide eyed, beaming.

No matter where Sirius looked balloons flew to the air filled with colours that popped accompanied by music in the air. He caught the silhouettes of people swarming through the gate. The laughter and cheer echoed beautiful, they entered together and noted couples flirting back and forth. Groups of friends rushed towards a stand pointing towards prizes on the walls, and families together chatting about what they wished to do. The sense of excitement boomed everywhere, watching aided in his own excitement growing wanting to see what all the excitement was all about.

"Surprised?" Norman appeared from behind amused by the reaction. "It's a carnival. I thought this would be a good place for a date."

Sirius grinned. "It is! I've never been too one! How long have you known about this?"

"A few weeks, I heard from May about one coming here I scoped out in advance; the date was plus the duration they'd be here," Norman rubbed the back of his neck. "There are tons of rides we can go on, games to try out, even snack on a few things?"

Sirius felt touched that his boyfriend prepared. A day for the two, given how busy Norman was with his gym, the fact he did this without Sirius realising meant a lot.

"This is great," He responded. "I'm glad you brought us here today. Anything that you want to try first? games, rides or getting something to eat?""

"Not at the moment." Norman shook his head. "Later, Once we've exhausted ourselves."

"Got it!" Sirius winked playfully. "I saw a tunnel of love in the distance, what do you say, want to check it out?"

It did not take long for Norman's face turned bright red. Stiffed, swaying his body, eyes flashing downwards discovered the ground to be interesting. Sirius curled his lips, knowing how to push his lover's buttons getting roiled up. Embarrassing Norman was always a delight. The reactions, waiting and hearing the final sigh from Norman. Victory was his! He wanted to check out the games beforehand. He needed to win the best prize in the carnival, after all Norman deserves the best!

Norman reigned and composed himself. "Let's see whether we have time first; okay?"

"That a promise?"

"I'm not saying no…"

"Which means yes!" Sirius cocked. "What are you cooking up Normie?"

His boyfriend tingled red. "S-Sirius, don't say it in such a manner!"

"I'm not insinuating anything, dear." Sirius teased, unable to stop the grin. "All I'm saying is, that you put in a ton of effort into planning this. Who is to say there isn't more?"

Norman snorted, eyes rolling. "When you say it like that, that sounds like I'm malicious."

"That's scandalous! You? Malicious? Merlin no!" Sirius dramatically moved a hand over his heart. "You know I'm teasing."

Norman's head shook then reached an arm out and slinging around his own intertwining their hands together, Sirius raised hands together, smiling in unison before entering together.

*page break*

The carnival had been wondrous!

Many stands lined up on the sides ranging from games to food, music blared loudly barely heard over the noise, Sirius desired seeing everything that the carnival offered excitedly dragging Norman to whatever caught his sight stopping to watch as the other patrons decidedly took part with whatever gained his interest. Even watching together meant the world to him leaning against him snatching a quick cheek kiss in the process glimpsing the faint smile crossing his boyfriend's face than resumed observing, walking down the aisle taking in one another's presence and enjoying the scenery fading into the background before continuing on with their walk. Sirius was itching to do something and knew that Norman reciprocated that desire but where to start?

The wizard darted his head looking for anything they could do together. The rides were an obvious choice, the games could be competition trying to out-do one another and lastly the food; that would be the last.

It was rather unfortunate that Norman's kids and Harry could not join them, the day could have been a family outing. The next time all of them could get together either doing something or going somewhere together, Sirius knew that Norman's kids were not taking the transition all that well taking the remarks in stride., they were kids barely understanding what happened, he'd given them as much time to adjust to doing the best for them despite their scorn. He did not have the heart to tell them what truly happened between their parents.

"Anything striking your fancy?" Sirius asked curiously.

Norman hummed thoughtfully. "I saw that target-range. I'd like to test my shooting capabilities."

"Aren't you more of the strength type of person? The Man in Pursuit of Power?" Sirius cocked a brow teasingly.

"Don't remind me." The sigh from Norman was long fatigued appearing over his features. "You know we don't choose our titles? We're given them based on our performance during the Gym Leader exam. I never really liked the title. Made me sound so…. Arrogant and full-of-myself but it's not like I can change it now."

Sirius wondered what the other did to earn the title. "Did you try talking with them?"

"The League association can be…" Norman paused. "Annoying to deal with. I've talked with Steven and he has his hands tied."

It took a considerable amount of self-control preventing a snort. Seemed no matter where one went the Government continued to be a pain in the arse, Sirius easily saw how uncomfortable the title made Norman appearing almost inaccurate? The gym leader was a formidable opponent in battles and in sparring, having witnessed Norman's rather absurdly abnormal super strength. The stern nature was strictly during work hours outside his personality did a one-eighty revealing the gentle, warm and kind nature that his true self. It always surprised people how pleasant Norman after hours and his friendly nature, the assumptions made about his boyfriend ranged from hilarious to downright mean-spirited. None attempted to get to know the man decidedly to believe in hearsay rather than using their heads. When learning the truth Sirius got satisfaction seeing the looks on their faces.

Sirius had a vindication streak and took full enjoyment. The wizarding world went after Harry and people went after Norman because of rumours rather than truth. Thankfully, the people of Tilburg City were far more intelligent than what Sirius gave them credit for, even if their hero worship of Norman was too strange for words, they never fell for horrid rumours.

"How about the Man of Sexiness?" He suggested wiggly eyebrows. "That's a great title!"

"Really?" Norman snorted. The corners of his mouth twitched bemused.

Sirius's seized him and curled lips. "I mean you can easily grate cheese your abs~"

"Sirius!" Norman's voice went high-pitch and face turned red.

"Just saying the truth." Sirius winked playfully.

Norman buried his face into his hands. "Do you have to say it that way?"

"When you got it, you got it luv. Better get used to it," Sirius answered and nudged Normans' shoulder. "C'mon. Have a little faith in your body, you look great underneath it all."

"S-Sirius!" Norman tried reigning the redness on his face. "T-There's a ride over there. Let's go on it!"

The subject change was adorable and Sirius being gracious allowed his attention diverted. "You sure you want nothing?"

"Ride first. We'll get something to eat after," Norman stated firmly.

Sirius snickered. "Whatever you say darlin~"

The ride that Norman chose was an excellent choice. Bumper Cars. Crashing and knocking into other cars ranking up points with no worry was right up Sirius's alley joining the line quickly seeing how quickly people appeared awaiting eagerly for their turn, there had been no secret that he loved going fast and with the lack of his motorcycle Sirius desired to feel his hands on the wheel again.

"Prepared to eat my dust?"

"In your dreams, Sirius," Norman responded cockily. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I'll believe that when I see it. Just make sure you don't go too slow, a Torkoal could out-walk you," Sirius teased not unkindly.

"Don't go count your eggs before they hatch. It may surprise you," Norman mused unfazed.

"We shall see, Norman. We shall see."

The line started to move again with the man upfront ushering people into the karts one by one, instructing them on the ride and what to do before helping them in. By the time they reached the front of the line the attendee placed the line back forcing them to wait until the group finished, the sounds of the engines roared vibrantly as the karts flew past them bumping into each other with the screams of laughter flying.

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently.

"Now, now. Our time will come sooner," Norman said reassuringly.

"Can't help it. It's been so long since I've ridden in a car or my motorcycle," Sirius pouted.

"And causing havoc."

Sirius nodded shortly. "That too."

"Remember to be careful. These aren't real vehicles and there are kids around too," Norman whispered lowly.

His hand waved dismissively. "Don't worry, I won't go mad on the track. Doesn't mean that I won't have a target~"

"Bring it on," Norman drawled. "You'll be solemnly disappointed to find I'm a hard person to beat."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll carry you out once I knock you out of the competition. Just make sure not to be too mad," Sirius said airily.

Norman chose not to say anymore focusing on the ride ahead observing. Had he gone a little too far with his teasing? He knew that Norman knew of his lover having a competitive streak the thought of showing off his skills was far too much of an opportunity to pass up. Inwardly deciding to make up for his attitude. Sirius practically bounced in place waiting for their turn to come awaiting with visible anticipation curling his hands with his boyfriend's smiling widely and almost beaming at the cheerful gleam reflected in the other's eyes, sharply turned to the bouncer who shook his head exasperated at them.

Oh well. That was his problem.

"How long do you think it will be before our time comes?"

Norman cocked his head. "I don't know honestly. Soon, I hope."

"Ever been on this ride?" Sirius asked.

"I've always been to the games rather than the rides," Norman admitted sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Caroline always said that rides were for kids."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Sounds to me like that wouldn't know fun if it was right in front of her."

"She liked… cleaning?" Norman shrugged carelessly uncertain.

"Sounds like a specular person. She'd get along with Molly," Sirius sneered wrinkling his nose.

Norman curled his lips staunchly folded his arms. "I already took her off our Christmas card list."

"Awww, you have a Christmas card list?" Unable to resist teasing his boyfriend.

"Oh shush," His eyes rolled hand held up slightly.

Sirius leaned. "Aww c'mon. Can't I have a little kiss?"

"Can you two stop? Much as I love seeing couples acting lovey-dovey and all, but this kinda getting ridiculous," The attendee remark dryly, the two froze flushing and smiled sheepishly. "And you two are in luck. Both of you can go on in just… stop with the whole romance thing all right? Good. Go on in."

Sirius and Norman hurried over unable to look the attendee in the eye and slipped into the karts allowing the guy to do his job explaining the controls of the kart, the rules of the track and then some. The moment Sirius got into the chair gripping the wheel with his hands the urge to rip through the small track flowed through him.

"Ready? Go!"

Norman immediately went speeding off distancing the two.

"So that's how you want to play?" Sirius gripped with a smirk. "Darling you got a storm coming your way."

He pushed his foot on the accelerator gripping the hand while making a quick spin around, circling around a few of the karts dodging a few that attempted to bump into him. His attention zeroed in on Norman and instantly aimed for him, speeding across the track with a large smirk crossing his features locking eyes. Learning forward closing the gap between them. Sirius had every intention of winning (while not a competition this was bumper karts after all!) and being knowledgeable about vehicles (magic not withstanding) backed up with the desire to burn some oil, his foot slammed against the pedal and flew. His hand gripped the wheel pivoting successfully slamming against Norman's kart catching him buckle against the chair. Sirius cocked his head into a sweet, innocent smile and speeding away leaving the other in his dust. A sense of pride manifested inside of himself whistling happily at gaining the first bump.

Looks like he still had it after –

 _ **WHAM!**_

Sirius slammed back and forth in the kart. His head whipped taking notice of Norman gazing stoically at him.

"You won't win like that, darling," Norman mocked smugly.

"It is soon!"

* * *

"Here."

Sirius held out the bottle of water at Norman whom rested on the bench smiled in gratitude and grabbed murmuring a thanks below his breath instantly chugging the water. He plopped next to the man releasing the cap taking a sip releasing a deep sigh and draped arms across the bench, head bowed before leering.

"I still can't believe you won!" He pouted.

The gym leader smiled brightly. "I told you. I have many, many tricks up sleeve. Next time I'll go easy on you."

"Thought you knew nothing about cars or vehicles," Sirius said curiously.

"I know a thing or two about them, but I'm not an expert like yourself. I'm used to travelling on my feet," Norman informed dutifully. "I'm an active person. I prefer moving my body than being stagnant—with a few exceptions."

"Oh~ And what exceptions are those?"

His boyfriend sipped his water. "Who knows?"

"Must you leave me in suspense?"

"I thought you enjoyed being in suspense," Norman retorted.

Sirius nearly gaped. "I have corrupted you!"

"It's hard to remain innocent with you around. You are to blame," He responded teasingly.

"I can think of several ways I could corrupt you."

"Later. When we're alone."

Sirius grinned broadly. "Is that a promise?"

No response. Norman focused solely on drinking the bottle downing the water like nothing and then let out a refreshing sigh. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'd grab you something to eat too but I know how much you hate sweets," Sirius said.

"I don't… hate sweets. I just prefer a healthy diet is all," Norman retorted slowly.

"Ah. That's right, you loathe sweets," Sirius pointed out with a drawl. His boyfriend took his diet and exercise seriously, unlike a certain someone that he once believed to have known. "Once we head home how about I try to cook us something for later tonight?"

Norman paused and blinked. "You want to cook?"

"I'm a fairly good cook," Sirius defended. "I lived on my own for a while."

"You make good breakfasts. I enjoy waking up to the smell of your meals," Norman said sincerely.

"Maybe one day I'll bring breakfast to bed and we can stay there all day~"

Norman laughed. "You know if you did that we'd never leave."

"You say as though enjoying staying in bed all day is a bad thing," Sirius joked and kicked off the bench, twirling with a sharp spin and bent hand held out. "Now shall we?"

The glint of amusement flashed brightly in Norman's eyes reaching out and grabbed his hand interlacing together, pulling him off the chair nearly collided against his chest. A cheeky grin appeared on Sirius's features sliding his free hand onto his thigh, bodies practically sliding together producing warm as the unison of breathing.

"I think I know what you're thinking."

Sirius smiled and then leaned forward. "You do, do you?"

"I know I do." Norman's eyes gleamed with mischief. "We may not make it back home tonight at this rate."

"Naughty, naughty~," Sirius purred. "Keep talking like that and I might ravish you here."

"Ravish, huh?" His brow arched slightly. "Tempting offer. But not in front of the children, I'd rather take it somewhere… private."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Sirius lowered his arms down to Norman's waist with a cheeky leer. "I might just eat you up."

Norman's laughter echoed brightly. Merlin, he could listen to that laugh forever without ever being bored, full of warmth and sincerity that practically made Sirius fall in love with the man even more though how that was possible had been beyond him. What Norman might have lacked in eccentric he made up for his heart and his honesty, that was what drew Sirius to him; everything done always had heart into it even from the mundane of waking up in the morning to the battles observed from the gym. There was nothing better than watching the way the man worked with his Pokemon inside and outside of battle working in unison, the closeness and the right bond of friendship were clear as day.

Sirius understood that bond very well, the friendships he made with Buckbeak, Crookshanks, Hedwig and Ron's owl Pig were similar with the bond Norman shared with his team. Friendship between animals—or rather in this case Pokemon and humans were unlike any other.

"You know maybe we should ditch the carnival and have a little alone time," He suggested with a deep purr.

Norman laughed. "A very tempting off. But…" his finger trailed down Sirius' chest. "I want to spend more time roaming around. Still have to win you a prize."

"You win me a prize? I think that's supposed to be my job."

His eyes turned and then smiled. "We'll see about that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"When is it?" Norman countered and winked.

A roguish grin stretched across his features. "Then I say let the games begin~"

"Good. Which makes my victory even sweeter," Norman release from the hold and turned throwing a glance back. "I hope you're ready to eat dirt."

"We'll see about that." Sirius reached over and slapped the other's behind; the surprise yelp was music to his ears. "May the best man win."

The plan of riding the Tunnel of Love never came to fruition though not that Sirius and Norman did not end up having their fun; being found cuddling on the bench with their arms wrapped around one another gazing beneath the stars with little stuffed animals around them to keep them warm.

* * *

Chapter End.

It's been under a year since I updated this, originally this fic was going to be different with each chapter than initially planned but overtime evolved into something far… different then what I originally envisioned. I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to send in prompts involving Sirius and Norman! I promise you won't be disappointed.

Until next time! Make sure to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
